Spirit of the End
by SIEGris
Summary: Necessary Caution: The forth wall is tampered with an unholy amount in this story. Please use caution before consuming. Something is happening to the forth wall. The foe Raven defeated in another fanfic, by being destroyed, can no longer keep a certain unnamed force of ultimate chaos under control...could everything that is Elsword end as we know it? And can theElgang stop it!
1. Chapter 1

_Before you read this, it is recommended that you read my other story Call of the Departed. There are now and probably will be many references to it. Thank you for reading. _

_**Warning! This story contains copious amounts of *screw the forth wall*. Viewer discretion is advised.**_

**Spirit of the End**

**Prologue – Mask**

_Acolytes chant, they chant in the darkness. _

_ Their whispers are your deepest fears. _

_ The murmurings of all their madness_

_ Are everywhere that humans hear. _

_ The adiago of terror-wrought madness beckons it. _

_ The night it brings eternal-born. _

_ Its final retribution comes_

_ Leaving nothing behind to ever mourn._

Far underneath Feita, in the deepest, darkest catacombs, through the twisted maze of corridors and towers, lies the Underground Chapel. And to whom it may concern, the body of a once-powerful enemy of the Elgang.

He lies, scattered in the deepest shadows of the Abyss. Asleep eternally, in an inescapable ebony coffin imprisoned in a place of blackest heart, a place no living thing could ever imagine. A place below even the lowest, and most terrible level of Hell.

As the sun rises three days after his crushing defeat, the last of his dwindling consciousness fades. His final words are spoken only in his mind, where no one else could possibly hear them.

As his final being dies, fading to eternal nothingness, his soul has failed to fulfill its purpose. It tries to hold on, to continue to complete its purpose, as it has, for upward of one million years.

But though his lifespan was the same length, his soul's purpose was not to grant him life.

His soul was the only way. The only way to keep it from awakening again.

As his soul dies, the world realizes it now, and begins to hold its breath.

His soul has been destroyed by none other than the fearless Raven, in order to save his friends from eternal darkness and chaos.

But in saving those he loves, he has doomed the very fabric of reality that his universe dwells in.

Everything knows now, that it is coming.

Nothing does, consciously.

But deep within, all life and creation feels the deep, dark sense within the heart that only appears to a doomed soul…when a catastrophe lies waiting at their throat.

It is coming.

No one can resist.

This is the eternal farewell, and all of creation knows it.

All that this universe knows is done.

**Somewhere Else…**

** ?'s POV**

I sat out in front of my house. The day was cool and breezy, and it was raining ever so slightly. Everything was peaceful.

But suddenly, I felt a disturbance in the-okay, well, no. But I did notice something. Something _important. _

"Prototype…" I turned in my chair, revolving my head to face my friend.

"What?" He replied to me, eyes closed.

"The air has gotten colder. The sky grows dark." I narrowed my eyes. "The terror descending on the planet, as if the world is holding its breath. Such powerful signs, that even can be told in the Overland…"

Prototype's eyes snapped open. "It's…that thing."

"It must be. Something must have…" Suddenly the realization hit me. "NO! I'm a FOOL!" I jumped out of my chair, and ran into my house. I was such an idiot. By destroying Sieg, I had...

"What is it?" I head Prototype breathlessly pounding up the stairs behind me.

"That fanfic you told me to write, Proto. You remember the ending, don't you?" I was running out of breath. But right now, I was also running out of _time, _and I decided on the latter. I flung my door open and immediately jumped into the Lumbar chair at my desk, opening the laptop.

"Raven, right? He faced down Sieg, and fought him to a draw, until everyone else joined him and killed the bastard, right?" Prototype's usually wolfish, mischievous face was now a mask of confusion.

"Do you remember his _original purpose?_" I emphasized the last two words, because why not make this seem like a manga scene where they use euphemisms for a major problem.

Prototype looked thoughtful for a second. "No…as far as I know, he was always…" But his face quickly contorted into a look of alarm. "Wait…you can't mean…"

"By killing him, I've made it impossible to keep _it _under control." My fingers flew over the keys as I typed a new Word document.

"What are you going to do about this? You know what it-" He bent over and looked at my screen. "What are you doing?"

"I have to fix this the only way I _can, _Proto. I have to kill _it_ before it's too late." I finished typing up the character data, and opened a drawing of the character. "I'm entering the universe of one of my stories again."

"No way, man. Every time you do that, you risk tearing apart the fabric of the story. And that's only _original fiction. _What's going to happen if you mess directly with another person's universe?!" Prototype turned me around and looked into my eyes.

"Well, the way things are _going, _the story is going to be less messed up if I _do _mess up. If I _fail _there won't BE a universe left to _write about. _Elsword, the game, the fanfic, the comics, the forums, _everything…_ This bastard will leave nothing in its wake."

Prototype sighed. "I just worry, you know? What if you don't come back?"

"I'll come back in time for our date, Proto. Just wait for me. Now, all I have to do is just get the Elgang to help me kill the damn thing and we'll be golden."

"Come back soon, okay?" Prototype's worried voice sounded behind me as I heard the familiar rushing in my ears and the blackness obscuring my vision.

"I will."

**Velder Capital**

** Raven's POV**

The day was cool, and clear. The sun shone brightly on the capital, and the streets were lively. My wounds were healing excellently from my fight…the _Elgang's _fight…with that Hellspawn. At least we wouldn't have any more trouble with him.

I kept going on my way down the stone-brick path that led out of the city, and would eventually take me to Feita. The sky began to darken, as it normally would around the foreboding, depressing encampment.

But something wasn't right. Because at this point, the air should be getting colder. And it shouldn't have been _this _dark. The second I set foot past the sign that read _Feita, _a burning wind rushed past me, howling with angry whispers. The atmosphere turned slightly red.

And then it was gone. The wind, the whispers, the heat…even the darkness. Well, only the _excessive _darkness. But even though it was gone, I felt as though something was still there. Something holding its breath, waiting to release it, and by releasing it, creating Chaos beyond imagination. My heart growing slightly faster, I began to walk cautiously further into Feita.

This presence. It was like the one I'd sensed from the defeated one. The one we'd faced in the lowest level of Hell. Mugetsu…but it felt more intense, more malicious, more predatory and destructive. It felt like a killing machine, a godly instrument of annihilation was watching over every step I took, soundlessly, and contemptibly.

It appeared as though I wasn't the only one with this feeling. Everywhere I walked through the encampment, people seemed to look over their shoulders with worried expressions, or towards the sky, suspicious of something.

And then the terrifying part.

Thunder rumbled, and pitch-black clouds rolled across the already dark ones. Red lightning began to crackle, and the clouds began to writhe, twisting into a chaotic, stormy mass. And out of those clouds, I saw _it. _

A section of clouds smoothed over, and a visor-like crack appeared…like one in a mask. And then the cloud folded over, and I saw it.

A mask of terrifying size, and one of massive power. I saw the red lightning grow brighter. The earth began to shake, and I heard the angry whispers from before, growing to a furious scream of unbridled power. The red light shone from above, as red lightning struck randomly across the ground, and a burning wind surged through the land. The mask drew back, and began to descend.

I needed to flee, but a massive pressure held me down, crushing me with gravity as the mask grew closer and closer, about to crush us all. I gritted my teeth, and pounded my powerful, clawed Nasod hand against the earth, shattering the ground beneath my hand. I looked up, into the face of the mask that would be my ultimate destruction.

And then the mask was beginning to be pushed back into the clouds, driven away by a brilliant flash of bright green flames. The pressure vanished, and I could move and speak again. Everyone around me ran, crowding the paths out the village.

"Everyone!" I shouted. Some turned. Then they began to get the attention of their neighbors beside them, and soon everyone was looking to me.

"Head for the exits – women and children first!" I shouted. The men drew to the back of the crowd, and the knights ushered people through the exits, slowly but surely. The winds and clouds were fading, and the earth ceased its terrible tremors.

I looked back one last time, before I evacuated. I saw a lone figure in the dust cloud, far above the ground, pushing against the deadly clouds, striking with his blade; unleashing green fires again and again, releasing radiant arcs of deadly flame into the atmosphere, slowly destroying the evil force that had threatened Feita. Two strange objects sprouted from his back flapped in the wind…they looked like…unfurled scrolls…with writing on them?

I turned, and I walked after the guards, making sure there were no stragglers.

"What the _hell…_was that…that _mask?_" I heard one say.

"It felt like…I was staring into the deepest depths of the Apocalypse," another responded, visibly shuddering.

I recounted staring straight into the face of that horrible mask, with sheer Chaos happening around me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Alegro came to me, bearing a parchment.

"Raven, this letter came for you just seconds ago," Alegro said, holding it out. "It's from Elsword."

I took the letter and unrolled it. It read:

_Raven,_

_ Weird weather you're getting in Feita, eh? I can't believe I'm saying this, but we really NEED to talk about the weather lately. Aisha told me she saw this "terrible entity" or whatever, but all I know is that when I looked out, I felt this pressure, and this hot gust of wind…oh, and RENA says HELLO…(if you know what I mean…) _

_ Elsword_

So they'd seen it too. That strange face in the sky, the mass of evil gathering above the planet.

"All right, Elsword," I said, facing Elder. "Let's talk about the weather."

**Author: I wonder if anyone else finds that poem at the start of the story really frickin' creepy. Don't worry. It will get more exciting. **

** Prototype: Eventually. Hopefully. Maybe. Neve-**

** Author: Shut the hell up. I'm **_**trying **_**to find the Elgang and… *INHALES DEEPLY and puts on sunglasses* SAVE THE WORLD. **

** Prototype: How the hell are you going to do that?**

** Author: This story is extremely paradoxical. If you noticed, the so-called catastrophe that you and I discuss in this story wouldn't even happen if I hadn't started writing this. But if I didn't write this, the catastrophe would destroy everything and no one would know how to get rid of it. **

** Prototype: So you need the Elgang? **

** Author: That's just it. Without them I don't stand a CHANCE against…it. Even with all that strength I put into it, I couldn't even destroy that one manifestation of the Spirit's destructive malice. To think there will be more of THOSE…**

** Prototype: Wait. You said this thing will destroy EVERYTHING related to Elsword. Doesn't this concern practically the ENTIRE COMMUNITY of fic writers? **

** Author: Yes. **

** Author: The existence of Elfic hangs in the balance…so this is REALLY FRIGGIN IMPORTANT. I don't know what I am going to do without RubyCrusade…Awakened Hades…Konjiki no Yami…and even Miharu, even though she's not even around currently, or has been for a while. So we HAVE TO WIN. **

** Prototype: How are you going to explain that Sieg was YOUR CHARACTER. The guy who tried to KILL THEM AND WORSE, is YOUR CHARACTER. **

** Author: I'll…cross that bridge when I get to it. **

** Author: Depending on events, this may become an OC story because this story is a forth wall experiment that actually happens to encompass anyone within Elsword. **

** Author: So feel free to send me a PM with your OC in it. Because let's face it, I need help here. **

** Prototype: I stole the last dialogue! **

** (Hope you enjoyed the story. See you next February the 30****th****!)**

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Spirit of the End**

**Chapter 1 - Being of Purest Chaos**

** City of Elder: Wooden House**

** Aisha's POV**

"AARGH!" Elsword paced around the room frustratedly, throwing his hands in the air. "What is TAKING Raven so long?" He finally just stopped and lowered himself to simply fidgeting while sitting on the bed in the corner.

"For the love of El, cherry-hair…you sent him that letter TEN MINUTES AGO!" I shouted the last part in Elsword's direction, Elsword flinching.

"Well, the Raven _I _knew would have gotten here in _eight._" Elsword pouted. I sighed exasperatedly and continued reading. Then I heard a sigh, and I looked up and saw Rena sitting on the floor, looking very worried about something.

"Rena?" I closed my book and looked up. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at me. "I'm just worried. I mean, Raven was _right in that area. _What if he's…" She curled into a ball and started crying.

"Rena…" I got up and put my hand on her shoulder. I could feel her trembling. "He's okay. He's survived a lot worse than that…" I looked out the window. "He'll be fine."

Rena didn't respond, she just kept sobbing. I kept trying to comfort her while we waited for Raven to show up.

"Come on, Raven…where are you?"

** Somewhere Outside Feita**

** Author's POV**

I awoke in a grass field, outside of the Feita encampment, with an ache over my whole body and a splitting pain in my skull. I tried to sit up, but I could barely move.

_Ugh…this would be a lot more convenient if the stereotype of some helpful person taking you in after you pass out after a huge fight was always true. _

But I was thankful, deep down. Because the fact that I could still exist was way more than I could hope for, facing down one of the Spirit's apocalyptic malice storms. I breathed a sigh of relief, then I felt a pain in my head again, and fell back with a shout of pain, my vision blurring. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

…

_I floated, standing above the city of Velder, which was in flames, and where black hands of shadow dragged all the survivors into the ground. The rest simply dissolved into nothingness. I tried to fly down and save them…_

_NO…_

_I reached out, and suddenly couldn't move. The gravity was crushing me. I turned around with an immense effort, and I saw the masked face of the Spirit, etched in red flame across the sky. A massive hand of flame reached over me, and the earth began to shake, lightning rampaging. I knew I was going to die. _

_N O . . . _

"AGH!" I woke, sitting up with a start. But I wasn't out in the field…I was in a tent. Around me, a wisp of green flame curled and vanished.

"Are you awake?" Lento poked his head into my tent.

_Okay, stereotype I previously mentioned to myself…I guess you ARE true sometimes. _

I meant to say, "Yes, thank you for taking me in". Instead the words that came out of my mouth were "Do I _sound _awake to you?!"

"Well, seeing as you were screaming in your sleep, too, I had to check." Lento rolled his eyes. "Can you stand?"

_What? Oh, damn, that's embarrassing. _I looked down and turned red. _Some Enigma Guard I am. Oh well. I can only hope that he saw it was me that got rid of the-_

"Oh, and count yourself lucky that someone got rid of that apocalyptic mask before your unconscious self was crushed in that field over there." Lento pointed, and then left.

_FFFFFFUUUU…_Green fire rose around me, but I quickly extinguished it, because Lento didn't seem to like me and I didn't need him mad at me for also combusting his tent. I stood up, and exited the tent.

"Lento?" I called. He looked back at me. "What do you want?" He asked impatiently. "I have places to be."

"Do you know where I can find Elsword?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes. "Why do you need to find him?" Lento suspiciously asked.

"Because I know what that thing from before is. And I know how to stop it."

**Elder Village: Wooden House**

** RENA's POV**

I heard a familiar knocking at the door. I knew that knock…it could only belong to one person, and that was…

I ran for the door and flung it open, and was rewarded with the sight of Raven's handsome face. "Raven!" I exclaimed, hugging him fiercely.

"Hello," he said, with a poker face. "Let's talk about the weather."

…

A few minutes later, we were all sitting in a circle around a wooden table, me with a cup of tea, Aisha with a book planted firmly in Elsword's skull, Raven probably thinking "I am surrounded by idiots", and Chung and Eve sitting next to each other, doing and saying nothing. Before they could notice me, I made a picture frame around the two of them with my fingers. They looked in my direction and I quickly stopped.

"Raven…" Elsword rubbed his head and pushed the book off. "You were there. Tell us what happened."

Raven sighed, looked up, then shrugged and kept talking. "It was the most powerful entity I've ever seen. This thing formed itself out of these massive black clouds, red lightning, and it made the very ground tremble. It has some kind of immense pressure around it, and I sense that it's only a manifestation of a much greater force still…"

Aisha spoke. "You mean there's something _MORE _powerful than whatever that was? We saw it out here in _Elder _and felt the hot winds. This can't be good."

"What do you mean, a manifestation of some greater force? You mean like the way we represent time's passage?" I asked.

"No…it's more like this is just…manifested anger of a being of purest Chaos…a being that wants everything torn down and erased." Raven laced his fingers and put his head on his hands. "Whatever it is, that mask…looking at it was like looking into the infinite abyss. I knew there was no escape. But something bothers me. It was attacked by someone and destroyed…"

"Was this the source of the green radiance at the center of the storm?" Eve inquired.

"It probably was…this person kept attacking, striking again and again, with ghostly jade-colored flames. Are those somehow the key to defeating that being?"

"Well, probably not. If they were, it sounds like it would have been over a lot faster than it took for the sky to clear out." Aisha looked deep in thought.

"That's not important. As far as I know, we don't have access to any significantly powerful source of green fire, and even if we did, how would coloring a fire green help in the least?" Raven banged his fist on the table. "None of you were there, staring into that mask, feeling its power. If you were, you'd know that our defeat is inevitable if we face the being causing these storms. Not to mention it appears to be creating them _unconsciously. _Anything like that would be…" Raven trailed off, staring at the table.

Everyone was silent. Was the threat really that great?

That was when Chung broke the silence. "Well…it's getting late…I think we should all sleep on this and get back to it in the morning…"

"That's a great idea," I encouraged.

Raven nodded, and began to head to the guys' room, but I walked up to him. "Raven."

He turned. "Yeah?"

Oh, god, that baritone voice. It sent shivers up my spine.

"Just…be careful, okay?" I turned and left quickly.

…

**Later that night…**

I awoke, feeling a cold presence hanging outside the door. A shadow passed in front of it. Ordinarily it would be nothing, but in light of recent events, I felt myself begin to shake. Then I calmed myself. _It's probably just the window we left open, and one of the guys is passing in front of our door. _

I eventually convinced myself when the shadow passed that it was nothing. I closed my eyes…

And immediately was scared half to death by a sound of energy and a green flash in my eyes. I screamed. Aisha sat up, rubbing her eyes. "For god's sake, Rena. Lay off, your nightmares aren't real, for the-"

And suddenly she stumbled back. "Ah-a…who the…"

A figure was standing in the center of the room. He had black hair that went down to the base of his neck, and deep green eyes. Over the bridge of his nose was a scar. He wore a green top that exposed his stomach, and a golden pendant on a chain. He had no sleeves on. His pants were baggy, and black. He wore two belts, and from the top one hung a cube that looked like one of Glaive's…he wore a Crow Rider glove…and his sword was the one…from…

Alterasia Type H.

He turned to me, and I felt as if an inferno had just turned my way. "My name is the Projection," he said, in an even, quite deep voice. "I need to speak with Rena."

**ELSWORD's POV**

** The Guys' Room (But just between them it's called the LARP room.)**

I heard the sound of released energy from the next room and woke with a start. I heard a crash, and the scream of Rena.

Chung, Raven, and I all rushed out the door and tried to open the door to the next room. It was locked, so Raven put on his punglasses and smashed it in. We burst in, to find Rena and Eve restraining a strange boy who looked around 17.

I stepped forward, pulling out my sword I went. "Ooooh NO. You did NOT just try to peep on…"

"It's not that," the stranger said. He didn't seem to be struggling. "I'm here on _other _business."

Rena, still looking scared out of her wits, breathed out. "Well…he did say he wanted to talk to me…"

"About what?!" Raven stepped in after me and shouted. Everyone looked at him in surprise. He looked around. "What? Just worried is all…"

"I'm here about a certain Malefic force that, if left unchecked, will destroy EVERYTHING. I don't mean just your universe. I mean everything, all influences that your world has on ours. I am here to try to destroy it, but for that I need your help."

Aisha narrowed her eyes, but sighed. "Let him go."

The second she said that, there was a green flash, and Rena and Eve appeared on opposite sides of the room, both still in the same positions they had been in the same instant. They both suddenly looked startled, as if they'd just been displaced.

"Excellent. Let us talk." The strange boy stood up. "I know all of you. But you don't know me, so I'll introduce myself. You may call me the Projection."

"I wish I could say nice to meet you, but you seem like a dangerous person." I indicated the Projection's weapon. "What are you here for?"

"Like I said…I'm here for your help. I need you to assist me in destroying the force responsible for the imminent eradication of everything in this universe, and all it affects. Or rather, the _being _responsible."

"Being?" Raven stepped closer. "What kind of being?"

"Uther-Pendragon, the Spirit of the End." The Projection suddenly winced, and dropped to the ground, fading in and out of existence, coils of red energy surrounding his body. Then it stopped, and he stood shakily, breathing heavily. "It's too dangerous…as you can see…to mention its…name."

"Hold on." Suddenly, I felt a massive mood change. Raven was scowling. "That name. Isn't that the last name of…"

A horrible though occurred to me. "Is that guy we faced…is he the…"

"No…but he was the only thing keeping it from running rampant…" The Projection looked to his left, eyes narrowed. "You see, when Sieg was born, God tied the seal on the Spirit of the End to his soul, and named him after the Spirit. Basically, Sieg's life was the key to keeping it sealed. At first, he was a normal child, but the aura of the being behind the seal on his soul began to corrupt him. By the time you fought him, he wasn't even himself anymore, just a puppet of the Spirit. But still his soul kept it sealed. And by destroying it, by killing the only thing sealing the Spirit of the End out of this universe…"

"I've unleashed the Apocalypse upon our world…" Raven's eyes widened. "But this can't be." He looked up at the Projection. "How could you know all this?!"

"I am from another universe. But more importantly, I was the one who created Sieg."

Dead silence. I felt a fiery wrath burning within me. _This _was the one who created him? He was responsible for everything Sieg had put us through, and now this Spirit of the End?

"And I was the one who sent him after you."

The rage reached a fever pitch. The next thing I knew, my sword was crossed against the familiar blade of Alterasia.

"You…YOU ENDANGERED MY FRIENDS…YOU ENDANGERED AISHA…" I swiped at his head, but he dodged and pushed me back. Aisha grabbed my shoulder. "Elsword, no…don't challenge him."

"WHY? WHY SHOULDN'T I? THIS BASTARD DESERVES DEATH…" The Aura of Destruction rose around me, creating a dark cloud of rage.

"Because he's the one. The one whose green flames destroyed the mask. And based on my analysis…he's not operating by the same standards as a human. He appears to be a different being entirely." Aisha tightened her grip.

"What do you…MEAN…" I still was poised to strike, strike down this miserable coward, who just stood there, looking at me. "This doesn't change ANYTHING!" I pushed her off and charged again, but stopped at her next words.

_ "_IT MEANS THAT HIS POWER OPERATES AT A UNIVERSAL LEVEL, YOU IDIOT!" I heard her beginning to cry. I stopped, and looked behind me, calming down. I hadn't meant to make her sad…but…

"What do you mean by 'universal level?'" I asked, walking back to Aisha.

"You saw it, didn't you?" Aisha sobbed. "He changed the locations of two people restraining him at once. He folded space around itself in order to appear directly in this room without disturbing his surroundings, changing space as if it were like _breathing_. And I've seen his other power, by staring into his soul.

"His soul is green, and burns with a ghostly aura. It's the _Green Flames._"

Those words sunk in, and I sheathed my sword. All anyone could hear was Aisha's crying. I pointed away from the house. "Get out," I addressed the Projection.

"Elsword, this isn't just-"

"LEAVE!" My power surged again, roaring up in another Aura of Destruction, a flash of red, as the house shook. I heard a sigh behind me, then saw a green light, and his presence was gone.

**?'s POV**

** Unknown Location**

I walked through the cold forest, my dragon beside me. The crackle of the leaves beneath my feet was barely audible. I looked up into the sky, seeing a wisp of red smoke.

_What is happening…_

Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of green flame, and a lone figure appeared, a good 20 feet away. I squinted through the darkness, trying to make out if he was a threat, or if he was someone to be ignored.

The figure raised a hand, and a jade-colored fire ignited around his hand. He threw it like a ball towards the ground, and it created a fire. He sat down by it.

It would seem that this man was not a threat. But then, I sensed his mood change. He turned his head in my direction, raising a hand, and I felt something tugging at my…it seemed strange, but…my _location. _I immediately stepped back, careful not to make any sound, and I heard a strange _whoosh_, and the leaf in front of me vanished. He looked around, then shrugged and got back to his fire.

Since he did not seem persistent in his hostility, I continued on the cold path. But something bothered me. _What was that odd sensation...and what would have happened if I hadn't moved?_

**Author: Thanks to AishaElementalMaster for her OC, which was not shown much, but yeah, you get who it was, right? **

** Prototype: I am a box! **

** Author: You just…keep doing what you're doing.**

** Author: Anyway, I probably do **_**not **_**have the support of the Elgang…now what?! **

** Prototype: **_**Cross **_**that bridge when you come to it? More like, **_**Fall off the bridge and drown **_**when you come to it. Great job telling them that it was essentially **_**you **_**who stuck them all in Hell. **

** Author: Shut up. Anyway, we are beginning to notice some Authorial powers of the Projection. It manipulates green fire as an offensive mechanism, and utilizes space in very complex ways. **

** Author: However, there's another ability directly related to the fact that this is an Author of fanfic. **_**Rewriting. **_

** Author: I won't tell you what it is till it happens. **

** Prototype: That actually sounds really weird. **

** Prototype: Then again, it is what you keep **_**TEARING APART STORY FABRICS WITH. **_

** Author: You'll die. You'll die when you're not looking and the Projection will make it look like a murder. **

** Prototype: Don't you mean an accident? **

** Author: Did I **_**stammer? **_

** Prototype: Uh…**

** Author: Well, then…farewell, and see you next February the 30****th****!**


	3. Intermission 1

**Intermission 1**

You see, I'm doing NaNoWriMo this month. November, yeah? My story is from the point of view of a girl who happens to have a massive crush on someone she knows is insane to the point of human dissection.

Should be fun! (Sorry.)

Oh, and since I have the OC quota filled, I won't be accepting any more – gomennasai.

I'll be back after November…after writing at least a 50,000 word novel.

See you…eventually.


End file.
